


Code-Switching

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [33]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 707 OV, Closeted, Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, F/M, Family Drama, Interspecies, Intimacy, Paramina Rift, Sisters, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Paramina Rift, post-Henne Mines.</p><p><cite>A polite lie not to carry his musk on her skin, not to follow him with her eyes, when Balthier walked in her footsteps and spoke in her pauses.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Code-Switching

Fran refrained from Balthier while in the wood. A polite lie not to carry his musk on her skin, not to follow him with her eyes, when Balthier walked in her footsteps and spoke in her pauses. Even Mjrn had not been fooled.

Viera speak in silences; humes speak in words.

Outside on watch, Vaan is speculating whether she and Balthier are fucking. Sex would be easier than lying together alone in the chill, cold night. The viera in Fran recognises Balthier pretending to lie asleep, the hume counts the years since he did so last.

"Viera do not have parents, as humes do."

A whisper is too loud when she can no longer hear if he moves.

"Standing by my sister, I am fifty years younger, speaking of paths, and learning that-- it was not that she always listened, but that I had never disagreed."

Fran touches Balthier's blanket-covered shoulder. "No one stood behind me, then."

"I like you," he says.

In the dark, somehow, they fit bedrolls and blankets, elbows and knees. Balthier holds her as she held her sister. He strokes the base of her ear, Fran startles in her throat. Balthier hums, and Fran nods closer.


End file.
